Doubt and Reproach
by ParadiseRegained
Summary: What do you do when the world falls apart and your cocky attitude is stripped away when the truth is laid bare at your feet?


I do not own Final Fantasy.

X-X-Doubt-X-X-And-X-X-Reproach-X-X

It felt as if acid ran through my veins; The pain was unbearable! I didn't wan to die! Not yet! I can do so much more. I could be so much more, and not just some down on her luck hunter. I try to pull one of my legs up to get onto my knees, but I couldn't feel my legs any longer. A sharp pang of fear ran through my chest and tears threatened to spill from my eyes. I had no clue death could be so frightening! My fears were soon forgotten by a wave of pain that soon overtook the amount of my body I could feel.

"Geh!"

It was all I could release in relation to a sound of pain, the sharp stab of a spear through my gut cut off any more of my ability to speak. I could vaguely hear a scream coming from somewhere around me. Kinda wish I could see but there was so much red around me.

The pain was fading...

What was I doing...?

It's gettin' hard to think...

X-X-Doubt-X-X-And-X-X-Reproach-X-X

_We were so close, only a few more attacks and we would've won. We would finally be free of the antagonist who tormented us throughout our journey. Barthandelus. We were cocky, arrogant, so sure of ourselves. How could we see it coming? Barthandelus was immortal as was cocoon. Two everlasting monsters floating above the natural world. Both supporting the lives of millions.  
_

_ I realized at the end that Barthandelus must have let us get so far for some sick twisted plan he himself concocted. He could have ended us so easily at any time during our adventures. We made it this far not through our own merit but by his subtle manipulations._

_ I can see it so clearly right now. The Sanctum Templar swarmed from the entrance we came through. We were cut off guard and unable to react in time. If it were any other enemy we could have won, but they were the best of the best for a reason. It took three of us to take one or two down normally. The Eighteen or so that flanked us was more than enough. _

_ Hope was the first to die, poor Hope. He was put at the back of the group to better defend him from Barthandelus so when the Templar came he was the first to be hit. They were on him like Behemoths. He didn't even have time to scream._

_ Next was Sazh. The old man had been injured during the fight with Barthandelus so when the Templar reached him there was nothing he could do to escape. Old man sure stuck it to them though! The explosion from his final Fira musta' incinerated the three that had stabbed him. _

_ Snow died after that, the big lug took a spear to the gut for Sunshine. He crushed that bastard's __head though! _

_ I don't know what happened after that, I was next to go down. Something sharp went into my back and bam! I was out..._

_ Really, what did we think? That we could win just because we said we would? It was like we were in some crappy T.V. Show until the final minutes..._

X-X-Doubt-X-X-And-X-X-Reproach-X-X

I felt something soft under me, I remembered getting stabbed so I must be dead.

"You're finally up..."

"Wha...?" Peeling my eyes open and wincing at how stiff my body was I looked around wildly. Who had said that? The voice was deep and smooth. Male. Older in age.

"Over here..."

Bastard couldn't even help me up? Twisting my body to the left where I had heard the voice I saw nothing. Now that I looked around I realized there was nothing around me. Just white. What was this? Wasn't heaven supposed to be some sort of paradise? At least the ground was soft...and kind of fuzzy. Not that I could see the strands of fabric that made it look like ragged dog fur.

"So you can't see me..."

Asshole! I don't know why but his voice started to piss me off!

"Show yourself then!"

Obviously my plan to taunt him into coming out of his hiding spot was poorly thought out but my excuse stood, I was tired and just died.

"Maybe the next time..." The voice cut off at the end, dismissing me entirely. Now I was mad! Who did he think he was to just wake me up and then leave?

"What tha hell do ya'...!"

I was cut off abruptly as my surroundings exploded in black.

X-X-Doubt-X-X-And-X-X-Reproach-X-X

I woke up to feeling myself on something hard this time, it felt like hundreds of tiny pebbles were digging into my back. A pretty shitty place to fall asleep apparently. Lifting my still stiff body into an upright position I opened my eyes again to see...green grass fields and small mountains. The sound of a crash followed by another in rhythmic beat sounded me to Titan. I was on Gran Pulse

What the hell was going on?

AN: So this was a little plot bunny I had to get out. I won't be giving any details as to future plot points except that this will be Flight. Might be Fluffy if I can do fluff. Please review and tell me if it was good or bad and if it was bad or good tell me where you think I can improve! Thanks!


End file.
